Alliance within the Darkness
by pattinsongrl
Summary: Draco is befriended by a fellow young Death Eater, Artemesia. A meeting with the Dark Lord is about to commence.


It was a dark stormy night. The wind was as fast and severe as ever. The only cause could be what everyone had feared. The idea that everyone so dreaded being true. The Death Eaters, Voldemort's true and loyal followers, were back. Despite the claims by the ministry the world was worried. All of these killings and disasters were due to him. Voldemort. The man who they must call the Dark Lord.

At eleven o'clock at night, all were expected to arrive at Malfoy Manor for a meeting. Draco stood pacing in his room. He hated these meetings and feared being called upon to even speak, yet alone perform another task for the Dark Lord. Artemesia Mulciber was sitting calmly in the black, dusty chair across the room. Artemesia was a student at Hogwarts, a year under Draco and the only other youngling who was allowed to attend such important meetings. She appeared to be bored, as if she was waiting for relatives to come over. Draco looked up at her after the fortieth pace.

"How can you be so calm?" Draco finally asked. He had been wondering it ever since her first meeting.

She looked up at him. A curious expression rose in her eyes. The two students had never really talked before.

"What is there to worry about? If you are faithful to the Dark Lord he pays you back kindly. I have not done anything to offend him so why should I be worried?" She had said this all like she knew he would ask this question sooner or later. The answer seemed to flow from her naturally, like it was an obvious thing and it was so strange for Draco to see otherwise.

Draco continued to pace. He checked the clock every now and again. They would be here in about twenty minutes. Soon Bellatrix entered the room, making last minute preparations and fixing that which was not presentable. Bellatrix was both anxious and excited. She didn't want the Dark Lord to be displeased with anything and she couldn't wait to see him again. The man who she truly loved above all else.

"You two will be sitting at the end of the table next to Lucius and Cissy. Don't sit anywhere near the head of the table!" Bellatrix yelled at them as she swept by in a hurry.

Draco looked at Artemesia again. "So if the Dark Lord himself were to address you, you would be perfectly fine? You wouldn't be the least bit nervous?" Draco asked, curious to see her answer as whenever she had been addressed in previous meetings, she seemed fine.

"Yes. I think there is nothing to be worried about as i told you. Maybe the Dark Lord will give me a task to perform for him tonight? Who knows. But if he does, i will stand there willing and ready, as should you Draco. It does not do us well to dwell on those kind of emotions. The Dark Lord is a skilled Legillimens. He knows what you are thinking. Try to relax." Artemesia came over to draco and patted him on the shoulder. She was almost as tall as him know, yet she seemed much older and wiser.

"Muffialto," she said as she pointed her wand to the door. "Listen to me Draco, If he sees all of this doubt, it is just more danger for you and your family. I know this isn't what you thought it would be. I'm going to tell you something and you better forget it, and if you cant, then do not think about it. Do you understand?" Draco looked at her,eager to hear her next words. He shook his head, to say yes he understood, and then sat down on the chair along the wall. She sat in the one next to him. "I do not like this position we are in either Draco. In fact, I do not wish the Dark Lord to give me any tasks, and i have grown to despise what it is we are doing, but my parents forbid me to go and i know if i did, i would be killed. So i just have to stick it out and so do you. I am confident in Harry Potter and I know he will triumph in the end. Now please, stop all of this worry or you will get us all in trouble. We can be friends Draco, and we will get through all of this. Just think about that. Having a friend in a place that seems so dark, and trust me, it will all be okay. Now remember do not think about anything i have told you during the meeting. Just think of us and our newfound friendship, and know that whatever is said, or goes on, its all okay." She seemed frustrated, or in the least bit, anxious.

It was a lot of information for Draco to register but it all must have been said within five minutes. Don't think about it, thought Draco. Artemesia looked at him. "Do you understand?" she asked him politely.

"Yes." replied Draco. He did understand. He would have to be like her. Appear to be tough and strong, thinking of only their friendship and not the shocking, mutinous words she had said to him.

The clock struck eleven, and all the Death Eaters started to pour in. The meeting was about to begin.


End file.
